A New Beginning
by 15Sora15
Summary: Minori Luna, a girl who comes from Italy and never had a single friend, has ran away from home and went to Namimori. There, she gains a new life. One that she never excepted to ever have. Guardians X OC. I don't own Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_'I need to get out of here. I can't take it anymore!' _Minori thought as she packed her things.

She's leaving, well, running away. Same thing though. She can't stand it anymore. Minori's parents are always nagging the young girl about her life.

"_At your age, you should have friends. Why can't you be more like Emilio?" her mother would ask constantly._

"_Your brother is going to be the family's boss. Act right. We don't need you disgracing him nor the family." her father would say._

Minori never had a single friend. She isn't the shy type, she's just different from everyone else. Her parents know this. They just don't except it. She finished packing. Minori closed her bag and put it over her shoulders. Minori walked over to her window and opened it. She jumped out. The window is about four feet from the ground, so she didn't get hurt. Much. Minori hurt her feet when she landed, but who's feet wouldn't hurt from landing?

_'I'm free.'_ those words were running across the young girl's mind. She ran to the forest that surrounded her house and to the airport. The girl already had her plane ticket and passport. She got everything a week before. Which goes without saying, she's been planing to runaway for a while. Minori took them out of her bag and gave it to the lady, so she can check them. The lady gave them back and Minori went on the plane. There she said her goodbye to Italy.

There wasn't much people on the plane. Maybe it was because it's six am. Or maybe it's because no one feels like going to Namimori, Japan at the moment. During the plane ride, Minori didn't sleep. Instead she listened to her Ipod and played games on her cell phone. Finally, the plane arrived at Japan. Minori put her Ipod and cell phone in her bag and stood up. She waited until everyone was off, then she got off the plane.

In Japan, the weather is rather warm. Even though it's evening now. Minori walked inside the building. She walked around, looking for the entrance/exit. It was hard to find with all the people around. Finally she found it. She got to the doors and left the building. She smiled in her mind.

"Do you need a ride?" a man asked her.

Minori looked at him. He had short black hair and (No offense) was a little chubby. Minori shook her head and started walking again.

"Fine then." the man said from behind her.

The man started asking everyone that passed him, if they needed a ride. Minori walked passed Namimori High School. She stopped and looked at the school. She felt someone watching, no wait, glaring at her from above.

_'I wonder if the principal is here. I need to register for school. It's August 26. I wonder if it's to late. Oh god! Will someone stop the glaring?' _Minori thought.

She walked towards the entrance and immediately the glaring stopped. To her surprise, the doors were opened. Minori went inside the school. It felt weird to be inside an actual school. She's been home schooled her whole life. The girl looked around and found a school map. She looked at it and found where the principal's office was at. Minori walked there. The office wasn't that far from the entrance. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said.

Minori opened the door and went inside. There was a man sitting at the desk. Minori figured he was the principal.

"Um...I was wondering if it's to late to register for school." Minori said.

"No, it's not late. Here. Have your parent or guardian sign this paper." the principal handed Minori a paper.

She took it and looked at it.

"Um...I don't have any parents or guardians." Minori said.

"Oh. Well then just fill it out." he said.

Minori sat down on the floor and started filling out the paper. The principal watched her. Minori finished and stood back up. She handed the paper to him.

"Thank you. School starts on the 28th. At 8 o' clock in the morning." he said.

They shook hands and Minori left the room. The principal is a nice guy. Though, he's probably one of those people that look nice and act nice but once you piss them off, they're a whole different person. Everyone should really watch out for those type of people.

Minori walked out of the building and off the campus. Though she didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking as if she did. After a while, she found herself at the park. Minori looked around the park and saw a boy, about fifteen, sitting on the swings. Minori walked inside the park area. She sat down on the bench after taking off her bag, which laid next to her.

The girl looked up at the sky. There was heavy clouds in the sky.

_'It looks like a storm is coming.'_ Minori thought.

Slowly, rain drops started coming down. Minori heard the swings move. She looked at them and saw the boy standing, looking at her. From the looks of it, he had turquoise eyes and silver hair.

_'If I be nice to this girl, Juudime will praise me! I could do this! Believe in yourself Hayato! Just pretend she's Juudime. Even though, she's a girl, she has black hair, her eyes are turquoise. You can do it! Just don't call her Juudime.'_ he thought.

It started raining harder. Minori got her bag and hugged it. The boy walked over to her.

"Hey girl, do you need a place to stay tonight?" he asked.

Minori looked at him surprised. No one asked her something like that before. It started raining even harder. Gokudera didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed her arm and started running. Minori let him led her. While they ran, Minori managed to put her bag over one of her shoulders. They got to a house. Gokudera lead her inside.

"Aunt! Uncle! I'm home." Gokudera said.

A lady and a man came into the hallway.

"Hayato. Your soaked! Oh, what's this? You brought a guest?" the lady said.

"She's a cutie, Hayato." the man said.

Gokudera and Minori blushed.

"They're so cute! Well, I'm Emi and this is Aki, my husband." Emi smiled.

Minori smiled an awkward smile.

"What's your name?" Aki asked.

"It's Minori." Minori said.

"Such a cute name to go with a cute girl!" Emi said.

Minori blushed again.

"I'm letting her stay here for tonight, since it's raining. If you'll excuse us." Gokudera said.

Gokudera led Minori away from his aunt and uncle and into his room. Minori went inside and stood in the middle of the room. She looked at the walls. There was posters all over. Gokudera got some clothes and handed them to Minori. She looked at them and took them.

"You can change in here. When your done just bring out your clothes and give them to my aunt." Gokudera left the room.

He shut the door. Minori put the clothes on the bed and changed quickly. Her clothes were on the floor. She was wearing Gokudera's shorts, a black shirt, even a pair of his boxers which made Minori feel very weird. Minori picked up her clothes and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out. Minori walked down the hall and into the living room. Emi and Aki were sitting there.

"Um..." Minori said.

They looked at her.

"Oh, your done changing? Here I'll take your clothes." Emi stood up.

She walked over to Minori and got her clothes.

"I'll wash them tonight and give them to you tomorrow. Hayato has offered to let you sleep in his room. Such a sweet boy. Have a good night rest." the lady smiled.

Minori nodded and went back to Gokudera's room. Gokudera was sitting down on his bed, leaning against the wall. He was reading a magazine. Minori walked in quietly and picked up her bag from the floor. She walked over to the corner and sat down, hugging her bag. This all felt weird for her. She never had anyone be nice to her other then her brother, Emilio. Gokudera looked up from his magazine and looked at the girl.

_'Juudime is going to be so proud of me! He's going to praise me so much!'_ he thought.

Minori looked at Gokudera and saw he was lost in thought. He had a look that most people get when they accomplished something. Gokudera noticed Minori looking at him and his face showed anger.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You only help me because you wanted something." Minori said.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm just being a good citizen! You should be grateful!"

"What ever. I didn't need your charity."

"Why you little!"

Gokudera was about to take out a bomb but he remembered why he helped her. He wanted to show Juudime that he could be a good person. Gokudera gave Minori a quick glare then went back to reading his magazine. Minori smiled a bit. She hid her face so Gokudera didn't see and start yelling at her again. The two teens stayed quiet for a while then Gokudera's aunt and uncle came in the room.

"We're going to bed. You should get some sleep too. School is in just two days." Emi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gokudera said.

"Night." Emi and Aki left.

"Here's a pillow and a blanket." Gokudera said.

Gokudera threw a blanket and pillow at Minori. She caught them and put the pillow in back of her head, and she covered herself with the blanket. Minori leaned against the pillow and closed her eyes. The girl fell asleep. Gokudera shook his head at her and turned off the lights along with closing the door. He went back to his bed and fell asleep.

They woke up at the same time. Gokudera yawned and looked at Minori. Minori was folded the blanket and laid it over the blanket. She stood up and quietly walked out of the room. Gokudera got up and followed her. Minori went into the kitchen. Emi and Aki were in there. Emi was cooking, and Aki was sitting down at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Minori-chan! Your clothes are washed and dried. There in the living room so you can change." Emi said when she saw Minori.

Minori nodded and left the room. Gokudera went inside the kitchen and sat down.

"Don't be mean to her, Hayato." Emi said.

"What?! When was I ever mean to her? I brought her here so she wasn't in the cold last night!" Gokudera said.

"What are you looking at?!" Aki repeated Gokudera's words from last night.

"Oh, that." Gokudera said.

"Yes that. We want you to be nice to Minori-chan." Emi said.

"How do I do that?" Gokudera asked.

"Uh...Take her shopping. Don't girls love things like that?" Aki asked.

"Not all girls, but that's a good idea. You can take her shopping." Emi said.

"Here's some money. Buy her what she needs or wants." Aki said.

He handed Gokudera some money and Gokudera took it. The young boy sighed, knowing that his aunt and uncle would not take no for an answer.

"Fine I'll take her shopping." he said.

Gokudera stood up and went back in his room. He changed into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a black coat. He put on a belt that hung down and chains. The boy had on a couple necklaces, along with a gray wrist warmer and his rings. Including his Vongola ring. Gokudera walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. Minori was there this time. Her bag was over her shoulders. She was eating a piece of toast.

"We're leaving." Gokudera grabbed Minori's wrist and led her out of the house.

"Where we going?" Minori asked when she finished eating.

"Shopping." Gokudera said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote.

Please tell me what you think about it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

"_We're leaving." Gokudera grabbed Minori's wrist and led her out of the house._

"_Where we going?" Minori asked when she finished eating._

"_Shopping." Gokudera said._

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Why are we going shopping? You don't even seem the type that loves to shop." Minori said.

Gokudera and Minori are going shopping. Why? Because Emi and Aki, Gokudera's aunt and uncle, told the boy to be nice to Minori. Which means, taking her shopping. So as of right now, the two teens are on their way to the shopping center.

"Shut up!" Gokudera scowled.

"You don't have to take your anger out on me. Your the one who brought me to your house last night. You should have thought of the consequences." Minori stuck her tongue out at him.

Gokudera glared at Minori. He so badly wanted to hit her, but he wanted to show Juudime what a good person he is, even more. He fought against his temptation, which wasn't easy for him. Minori just smiled. Even though this is weird for her, she kind of likes it. Well, she mostly likes how Gokudera reacts towards her. The boy glared at the girl again.

"Shut up! Your the one who came! You didn't have to you know! Your the most stupidest girl I ever met!" Gokudera said.

"Have you even met any other girls?" Minori asked under her breathe.

Gokudera heard. He had to fight against his temptation once again. This time it was even harder. The two stopped walking. Gokudera let go of Minori's wrist and faced her.

"Look here. I'm only being nice to you because, I want someone to know that I'm a good person. That's it." Gokudera said.

"Does it really matter what people think about you?" Minori asked.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because! I want Juudime to know what a good person I am!"

Minori sighed.

"I'll help you then." she said.

"Really?" Gokudera asked.

Minori nodded. She didn't really want to but it's the least she could do. He brought her to his house when it was raining. Gokudera was excited. He was going to be able to show Juudime what a good person he is.

"We'll go after we're done shopping. I need stuff for school." Minori said.

"Fine."

Gokudera grabbed Minori's wrist again and started walking. Minori followed and looked at their hands. Gokudera's palm was touching hers. If Minori slid her hand up, the two would be holding hands.

"If you want to hold my hand so badly, all you have to do is ask. I don't really mind." she said.

Gokudera blushed a little then looked at their hands. He let go of her wrist and put his hands in his pockets.

"Tsk. As if I would want to hold hands with a stupid girl." Gokudera said.

"Your right, I don't want to hold hands with someone who never introduced himself to me." Minori said.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Stay close to me, this place is crowded." Gokudera said when they got to the shopping center.

Gokudera looked to his right. Then to his left. He went around in a circle, then groaned.

"Damn girl." he said.

Minori had disappeared from his side. Gokudera walked around the place, looking for Minori. The whole time he looked for her, he was cussing under his breathe. At least to him, he was. Everyone that he walked by gasped. Mothers covered their kid's ears, and the elderly scowled him. One old lady hit Gokudera with her cane and told him to behave. Gokudera tried not to cuss at her. Didn't work out.

Finally after searching every where, he found her. Minori was sitting on the side walk, eating a chocolate banana. Gokudera narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He walked towards her. Minori saw him and smiled.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you! You really shouldn't run off like that. I thought you got lost." she said.

"Stupid girl! Your the one who ran off!" Gokudera said.

"No I didn't. I saw a stand selling chocolate bananas and wanted one. So I went there, bought one, then went back to where you were but you weren't there. So technically you ran off. You should have waited there to see if I was going to come back. But no! You had to run off."

"Tsk. What ever. Let's just hurry this up. I want to go to Juudime's already."

Minori stood up. She found a trash can and threw the rest of the banana away.

"Where to?" she asked.

"That store right there. Aren't you going to Namimori High?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah."

"Your going to need a uniform. Then we'll go get your school supplies. Then we'll go tell Juudime what a good person I am!"

Gokudera's eyes had determination in them. Minori laughed a bit then started walking. Gokudera followed. They got to the store and went inside. Minori looked around. There was a couple of people in there, including the employes. The two went over to the girl uniforms. Minori looked at them and felt a shiver down her back. She looked at the guys section.

"Why do girls have to wear skirts and not pants?" she asked.

"As if I know. Just hurry up." Gokudera said.

"I want that one!"

"That's a guy uniform."

"So?"

"Stupid girl."

Gokudera grabbed one of the girls' uniforms for Namimori High and tossed it at Minori. She caught it and looked at it. Without warning, Gokudera shoved the girl in the first opened dressing room.

"Geez. You didn't need to push me. Jerk." Minori said.

She shut the door and tried on the uniform. Gokudera leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes.

"Stupid girl. She's so picky." Gokudera muttered.

"Gokudera-kun." a voice said.

Gokudera opened his eyes. Standing in from of him was a brunette with big brown eyes, a carefree looking boy, and a infant, who is wearing a tuxedo and a hat, that is sitting in the brunette's hair. There was a chameleon resting on the infant's hat.

"Juudime!" Gokudera said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already got your uniform." Juudime said.

Gokudera opened his mouth to say something but Minori interrupted him. She came out of the dressing room, in her regular clothes. She was holding the uniform.

"Gokudera! Gokudera! It's terrible! Oh my gosh, Gokudera!" Minori said.

Gokudera looked at Minori. He had a pissed look on his face. The other three looked at Minori.

"What is it you stupid girl?" Gokudera asked.

"You got me the wrong size!" Minori held up the uniform and smiled.

Gokudera wanted to strangle Minori at that moment. If Juudime wasn't there, he would have tried. Gokudera grabbed the uniform and went to get another. Minori looked at the two teens and the infant. She smiled at them. Minori introduced herself to them.

"I'm Tsuna, he's Yamamoto and this is Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Yo!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said.

Gokudera came back and handed Minori another uniform. Minori grabbed it and smiled.

"Thank you Gokudera!" she said.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Reborn looked at Gokudera surprised. Usually the only one that he's nice to is Tsuna. Minori looked at the size.

"You got the right size now!" Minori said.

Gokudera cussed Minori out in his mind. He turned to Tsuna.

"What are you doing here Juudime?" he asked.

"Lambo ruined my uniform, so I came to get another one." Tsuna said.

Gokudera had his eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill that stupid cow for ruining the Juudime's uniform." Gokudera said.

Minori looked at Gokudera. She moved the hair on his right side a bit to see his ear.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm checking if you have human ears." Minori said.

She saw his ear. It was a human ear. Minori frowned then pulled his ear down.

"OW! Stupid girl! Why did you do that!?" he yelled.

"I wanted to know if you were human or a doggy in disguise." Minori smiled.

Gokudera glared at Minori. The two started arguing. Yamamoto laughed.

"They sure get along well." he said.

"No, you got it wrong, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

Reborn looked at Minori. He didn't realize it before, but he reminds her of someone he knew, or at least someone he saw before.

_'Could she be?' _Reborn thought.

The infant jumped down from Tsuna's head.

"Reborn where you going?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm in the mood for an espresso. Stay here, no-good Tsuna. Spending time with your family is important." Reborn said.

"They're just my friends!" Tsuna said.

Reborn smiled and walked out of the store. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Minori. Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back so he didn't hit Minori. He had his normal expression on and was saying the same thing he always said when it came to this kind of situation. Minori was laughing at Gokudera.

"Now, now." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled.

* * *

Reborn took out an envelope from his coat and looked at it. He opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Vongola and Cavallone Families,  
__I, Luna Decimo, request your help.  
__It seems that my younger twin sister, Minori, or  
__as you know her by, Raven, has ran away.  
__It broke our hearts to hear of this tragic news.  
__Please respond if you find her._

_Thank you, _

_Luna Decimo _

Reborn put the letter back and took out a picture. It was of Minori along with a boy, who looked a lot like her. The boy had short black hair, turquoise eyes and a big smile across his face. He was looking at the camera, while Minori wasn't. Instead Minori was looking up at the sky. Reborn put the picture back in the envelope and put the envelope back in his coat.

"I'll wait to see how this plays out." Reborn said as he began walking.

* * *

**Author Notes: I think I made Gokudera a little OOC and I apologize for it.**

**But other then that, I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Minori was sitting down on a couch, in a hotel room that she had rented out earlier that day, after she, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera finished shopping. She's looking at three new numbers that she has programmed in her phone. Tsuna's, Yamamoto's and surprisingly Gokudera's. Okay, the only reason why she has Gokudera's number is because Minori managed to steal his phone.

While Gokudera was admiring Tsuna for some random reason, Minori took his phone out of his pocket. She programmed her number into his phone under the name _Stupid Girl _and his number into her phone under _Doggy_. Then she put it back, which was harder then taking it. Yamamoto saw and laughed.

Minori shut her phone and stood up. She walked over to the bed. It's a single bed with orange blankets, that match the pillows and curtains. Laying in the middle of her bed was a black laptop. Minori brought it with her when she left Italy. She also brought money.

The girl picked up the laptop and sat in the middle of the bed. She put it in her lap and opened it. Minori turned it on. While waiting for it to finish loading, Minori was tapping her fingers on the space button. Finally it loaded. Minori moved the little mouse thing and clicked on a icon that looked like a moon, under it read: Luna Family Base.

No one in her family knew that she had it programmed on her computer. It's something that only the Boss (Old Bosses included.) and his Guardians can get into. Although, Minori often gets into it. The one and only thing Minori loves to do the most, is to hack into things. She's been pretty known to be able to hack into almost every thing, without being traced.

Because of this, Minori gained the nickname of _Raven_. Also because, just like the bird, she's also non-sociable. It was because of her nickname that the other kids thought she was weird and didn't go around her. The only kids who didn't care, was her older twin brother Emilio and his friends, who are now his guardians.

Minori got into where she needed. It was a file on what Emilio had done the past week. It goes back to last year, when he became boss. Minori looked at what he did yesterday.

"Sent a letter to all Vongola and Cavallone Families, in request to help find Raven." Minori read.

Minori sighed and got out of the program. She shut off it off and laid it on the nightstand next to her bed, along with her phone. Minori stretched and laid down under the blankets. Tomorrow was the first day of school. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Tsuna was walking to school. He had one of his rare moments when he wakes up early in the morning. So Tsuna got ready, ate breakfast then left to school. Tsuna looked up at the sky as he walked. It's a clear sky with little clouds.

"Juudime/Tsuna!" two voices said at the same time.

Tsuna looked in front of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking towards him. Tsuna smiled.

"Hey." Tsuna said.

"Think we may be in the same class this year?" Yamamoto asked.

"I hope so." Tsuna said.

"Juudime don't worry, we will be!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled and nodded. They started walking to the school together. It didn't take them long to get there. Once they did, Gokudera and Yamamoto dragged Tsuna into the campus and to the board that had all the class on it.

"What class are we?" Tsuna said.

They started looking at what class they were in. They found it and cheered.

"We're in the same class!" Tsuna said.

_'Kyoko-chan is in the same class also!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." a voice said from behind them.

The three boys turned around and saw Kyoko standing right there. Along with Ryohei, her older brother.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, Onii-san." Tsuna waved.

Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera just looked at them.

"Sawada! When are you going to join the boxing club?" Ryohei asked.

"Onii-san." Kyoko said.

"What?" Ryohei asked.

Kyoko just smiled.

"We should get to class." Tsuna said.

Everyone agreed and headed towards their class. Ryohei left the group and went to his class, when they entered the building. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko went up to the second floor and into their classroom. Students were already there, talking amongst each other. A girl that had black hair walked over to them.

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"Hey Kyoko." Hana said.

The two girls went to their seats and started talking. The three boys went inside. They went over to Tsuna's desk. Tsuna sat down.

"I wonder where Minori-san is." Tsuna said as he looked around.

"That stupid girl probably got lost." Gokudera said.

"Now, now, that's not nice." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. The doors opened and Minori came in. She walked over to the three boys. Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted her while Gokudera just glared at her. Minori smiled.

"I didn't think we'd be in the same class, Minori-san." Tsuna said.

"Me either, but it's a good thing. I don't know anyone else but you guys." Minori replied.

The bell rang and Minori jumped over the desk and sat down behind Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera went to their seats. After a couple minutes the teacher came in. He's around 30 and has a bold spot in the back of his head. The teacher started going on about the school rules and stuff like that. He was at his favorite part when the bell rang for lunch.

"Alright class, we'll continue after lunch." the teacher said.

"Let's go eat on the roof today, Juudime." Gokudera walked over to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded and stood up. Yamamoto came over to where they were.

"Your coming to right, Minori?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't invite her! It's Juudime's decision if he wants that girl to come." Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Go on Juudime, tell them how you don't want Minori to come. Plus how you don't want the baseball nut to come either." he sweetly told Tsuna.

"Um...I actually don't mind." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto and Minori started laughing a bit. Gokudera glared at them and told them to shut up. It just made the two laugh even harder. Tsuna smiled. When Yamamoto and Minori stopped laughing, the four headed up to the roof. They sat down next to the fence. The four started to eat their lunch. Tsuna looked at Minori. She was sitting with her legs crossed.

"Um...Minori-san, I don't think you should sit like that." he said.

Minori looked at Tsuna confused. Then she looked at her legs. Yamamoto and Gokudera also looked at Minori.

"Yeah he's right, you shouldn't sit like that." Yamamoto said.

"I don't get it. I have pants under. Is it still wrong to sit like this?" Minori looked at the boys.

"Oh, no it's not...." Tsuna said.

They went back to eating. When they finished eating, they threw their trashed away and started goofing off. Minori would provoke Gokudera. Tsuna was worried, hoping Gokudera didn't blow anything up. Yamamoto was just laughing. Looking at Gokudera and Minori, Yamamoto got a good idea. He decided to wait until after school to tell them.

* * *

The bell rang and they went back to the class room. The teacher started going over more of the rules. Finally school finished. Everyone packed their things and started leaving. Yamamoto and Gokudera gathered around Tsuna and Minori, who both were still sitting down.

"I feel like we're going to be jumped, Tsuna." Minori said.

She looked at the two boys. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hey Tsuna, Minori, Gokudera, we should hang out tonight. We could hang out at my dad's restaurant, I'll even treat you guys to dinner. We can even play Truth or Dare!" Yamamoto said.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Minori said together.

"Tsk. That's a stupid idea." Gokudera said.

"Your going!" a voice said.

Gokudera turned around and was greeted by a foot. He fell back a bit and Minori started laughing. By the looks of it, it seems like Gokudera passed out. A small little boy was standing on Gokudera now.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said. "You could have hurt him!" he added.

"That's a great idea you have Yamamoto." Reborn said, obviously ignoring Tsuna.

"Haha...Thanks kid." Yamamoto smiled.

"I'll even invite a few people." Reborn said.

"Okay! We'll meet up at my dad's restaurant at seven." Yamamoto said.

"Okay." Tsuna said.

"Um..." Minori said.

"What's wrong?" Reborn looked at Minori.

"I don't know where it is." Minori said.

"Oh that's right! Your new here. Tsuna give me a piece of paper and pencil." Reborn said.

Tsuna got out a notebook and a pencil. He handed them to Reborn. The infant took them and started draw a map out for Minori. It showed how to get to the restaurant from her hotel. Which made Minori wonder how he knew where she slept. Reborn finished and tore the paper out. He handed it to Minori, who took it.

"There you go!" Reborn smiled.

"Thank you!" Minori smiled back.

* * *

**Author Note: **Um...The next chapter may take a while to come out.

I have to think of things to put in the Truth and Dare game.

Help me?


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna looked around the restaurant. It was crowded. Almost everyone he knew was there, his guardians, including Mukuro and surprisingly Hibari. Those two aren't fighting. Tsuna figures that Reborn told them that they could fight as much as they want after the game and they agreed. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta. Minori, Reborn and Dino, who was talking to Reborn and looking suspiciously at Minori, were all there.

His attention went to Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta and Bianchi. Bianchi is wearing some sunglasses so Gokudera doesn't get sick. They were laughing because of something Lambo must have said. Tsuna smiled.

"Juudime! Let's get in the circle." Gokudera said.

Tsuna looked at him and nodded. They walked over to the middle of the restaurant and sat down. Everyone else did the same except, of course Hibari. Instead Hibari sat down on a chair far away from everyone else. Sitting to Tsuna's right was Gokudera than Ryohei than Kyoko and I-pin than Haru and Lambo than Bianchi and Reborn than Fuuta than Yamamoto than Mukuro than Minori than Dino than back to Tsuna.

"Who wants to start?" Yamamoto asked.

"I will to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. "Tsuna! Truth or dare?"

"Eh? Why me?" Tsuna asked.

"Just pick stupid Tsuna." Reborn said.

"...Dare?" Tsuna said.

Ryohei smiled. "I dare you to join the boxing club to the extreme!" he said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko said.

"It's a dare you have to do it." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna groaned. Dino patted his shoulder.

"Fine. So I ask someone right?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded. Tsuna looked around the room. He didn't know who he was going to pick. Than it became clear to him on who he should pick. The most easiest one.

"Lambo, truth or dare?" Tsuna looked at Lambo.

"Hahaha Lambo-san picks dare!" Lambo said.

"Um...I dare you not to eat sweets for a week." Tsuna said.

"What? No I pick truth!" Lambo started whining.

"You can't change your mind." Reborn said.

Lambo started crying so Haru tried calming him down. When he stopped crying, he asked Haru truth or dare.

"Um...truth?" Haru said.

"Is it true that you like Tsuna?" Lambo asked.

Haru's face went red and looked at Tsuna.

"Yes." Haru said.

"My turn!" Haru said quickly. "Hibari-san, truth or dare?"

Haru looked at Hibari. He glared at her.

"Hahi!" Haru looked away. "I mean, Yamamoto-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare. It seems like fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"I dare you not to play baseball for a week." Haru said.

Yamamoto laughed. "Alright." he said.

"My turn. Gokudera! Truth or dare?" he looked at Gokudera.

"Dare. Truth is for wimps." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto smiled. "I dare you to kiss Minori." he said.

Gokudera's eyes went wide and his face went red. He looked at Minori, who was throwing up a 500 yen coin, not even paying attention to the game.

"Kufufufu it seems that the little girl has to kiss the smoking bomb." Mukuro looked at Minori and smiled his playful smile.

Minori stopped throwing up the coin and looked at Mukuro. "What?" she asked.

"Kufufufu were you not paying attention? The baseball boy dared the smoking bomb to kiss you." Mukuro said.

Minori's reaction was like Gokudera's. "I can't kiss him! He's a doggy in disguise! That's just gross!" she yelled.

"Shut up! Who said I was a doggy in disguise?" Gokudera yelled.

"I did remember!" Minori yelled back.

"Why you little!" Gokudera got up.

He was going to hit Minori but Ryohei and Tsuna held him back. Minori started laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing? Gokudera still has to do his dare." Reborn said.

"I'm not doing it!" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Hayato. It's a dare you have to." Bianchi said.

"...Damn it." Gokudera walked over to Minori.

He got on his knees and kissed Minori's cheek. He pulled away. Both of their faces were redder than before. Everyone groaned while Hibari shook his head.

"I guess I didn't make it clear enough for you. I meant on the lips." Yamamoto said.

"Eh?" Minori and Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled and waved at them. Minori and Gokudera looked at each other, both of them were cursing in their mind. They leaned in closer and their lips touched. Everyone cheered(except Hibari.) and took out their camera phones. They started taking pictures. Minori and Gokudera pulled away, they didn't look at each other. Instead they wiped their lips and Gokudera went back to his seat. They continued the game.

Ryohei was dared to eat sweets in front of Lambo, who cried and was going to take out his ten year bazooka but Reborn stopped him. Dino was dared to dress up as a fairy. It made everyone burst out laughing. Hibari was dared to wear one of Haru's costumes. It didn't work out. Hibari just walked out of the restaurant after he threaten to bite Dino to death, who was trying to convince him to do it. After a while he came back. For what reason? To bite Mukuro to death after the game.

I-pin was asked if anyone in this room was to be her slave for one day, who would she choose and what would they do. She answered Tsuna would be her slave and he would have to carry her everywhere and bring her food. Fuuta was dared to give Lambo a piggy back ride. They both had fun. Kyoko was asked if she was to date anyone in this room who would it be, she answered she couldn't pick because all the guys are really nice.

When it was Minori's turn, she picked truth. Reborn asked if she liked the kiss between her and Gokudera. Minori regretted picking truth but told she did. Gokudera, upon hearing that, almost passed out. It made Minori laugh. Then, it became Mukuro's turn. He picked dare and a little vain appeared on his forehead when he heard what he had to do.

"You have to do it. It's a dare." Minori said.

"I won't do it." Mukuro's vain was bigger now.

"Hey I had to do my dare so you have to do yours!" Gokudera said.

"It's true." Reborn said.

"I don't think I can imagine Mukuro doing it." Haru whispered to Kyoko, who agreed.

"I won't do it!" Mukuro said.

"I'm back." Bianchi came back into the restaurant.

She went to the store to help Mukuro fulfill his dare. Bianchi walked over to Mukuro and grabbed his shirt. She dragged him to the back of the restaurant.

"I can't believe you dared Mukuro to do something like that." Dino told Minori.

"What? His hair reminds me of a pineapple." Minori shrugged.

Dino sighed. Bianchi and Mukuro came out from the back. Mukuro was wearing a white dress with pineapples on it. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright. Let's go to the shopping center." Minori said.

Everyone stood up and left the restaurant. They walked to the shopping center. When they got there, everyone stopped and looked at Mukuro, who was standing in the middle of everyone.

"Go on." Minori said.

A bigger vain showed on Mukuro's forehead. Everyone moved out of his way. Mukuro took a deep breathe in and started skipping.

"I'm a cute little pineapple!" he sang to all the people he saw.

The little group watch Mukuro skip around the shopping center telling everyone that he's a cute little pineapple. The people looked at him as if he was crazy. While this was happening, Mukuro swore he would get revenge on Minori some how. Mukuro finished his dare and went back to the group. Bianchi, who had his clothes, handed them to him and Mukuro took them, than disappeared.

"His dare was the best." Bianchi said.

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"..." Hibari turned around and started walking.

"Where you going?" Dino asked him.

"I'm going to go find Mukuro." Hibari said.

Dino sighed. They all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry it took my a while to update this.**

**I was busy with Finals but now I finished and I'll be able**

**to update more often. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

PS. It was hard doing the truth and dares but when it

came to Mukuro, it was easy. In case you can't figure out

what his dare was, here it is:

**Minori: **I dare you to put on a dress that has pineapples on it

and skip around the shopping center while saying _I'm a cute little pineapple_

to everyone you see.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mama! I'm home!" Tsuna said as he entered his house.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Minori walked in after him. They were all going to work on their homework together to get it done faster. After that, they were just going to hang out.

"Tsu-kun!" a cheerful voice said from the kitchen.

The four teens went in the kitchen. Tsuna's eyes went wide.

"M-Mukuro!" he squealed.

Sitting at the table was Mukuro. Along with Reborn and Nana, Tsuna's mother. They were all eating a fruit salad that Nana must have made. By the looks of it, it had strawberries, mango, kiwis, peaches, and grapes.

"Kufufu. Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled.

"Tsu-kun! Why didn't you tell me you had another handsome friend?" Nana asked.

_He's not really a friend._ Tsuna thought.

"Um...why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Let's go upstairs." Reborn said before Mukuro can answer.

Mukuro and Reborn stood up and got their fruit salads. The group went up stairs.

"I'll bring some more fruit salads for the rest of you in a bit!" Nana called from downstairs.

"Kay!" Tsuna replied.

"Kufufu. Nice room you got, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as they entered Tsuna's room.

Reborn jumped on the bed and sat down. The four boys sat down around the small table. Minori sat on the bed also.

"What do you want Mukuro?" Gokudera asked in a angry tone.

"Kufufu. I just wanted to visit Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"I won't let you hurt Juudime!" Gokudera took out a couple of dynamites.

"Calm down!" Reborn threw a grape at Gokudera.

Gokudera cursed in his mind and sat back down. Nana came in the room with three more fruit salads. She put them in front of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Nana looked at Minori.

"Oh! I didn't know we had another guest! I'll go get you one!" Nana said.

"No it's okay!" Minori said.

"Okay. Have fun!" Nana went back downstairs.

The five boys started eating. It was quiet for a while. No one knew what to say. If Mukuro wasn't there, it would be loud. It's a surprise that Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin aren't there, so it's even quieter. When they finished eating, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Minori started doing their homework. Mukuro move over a bit so Minori can sit at the table. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder to see better.

"What did you get for number 3, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh...Cl." Tsuna said.

"Wrong!" Reborn hit Tsuna's head.

"Ow!" Tsuna said.

"Try again." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at the problem again. It took him a while to say something but he got it wrong again. Tsuna kept trying but kept getting it wrong, and Reborn kept hitting his head.

"Cu?" he said unsure.

"That's right." Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed with relief. The group continued their homework. Tsuna would get the problems wrong but then will eventually get them right. After getting hit by Reborn a couple times. When they finished, they all started talking for a while. Than Yamamoto, Gokudera, Minori and Mukuro decided to call it a night.

"Alright bye Juudime!" Gokudera waved.

"Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Minori said together.

"See you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said.

Tsuna waved at them from the front door.

"Damn baseball nut! Don't follow me!" Gokudera said. "You guys either!" he yelled at Mukuro and Minori.

"Haha I'm not. We're just going the same way." Yamamoto laughed.

"Find a new way to get home!" Gokudera said.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh nothing. I should get going. Bye bye, little girl." Mukuro disappeared.

"I got to get going too. See you two tomorrow." Minori went a different way.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were left alone. It was quiet between them at first but Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Gokudera, do you like Minori?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh..." Gokudera blushed a little.

"You do don't you?"

"Don't tell her but yeah, I like her." Gokudera said. "I don't know how it happened. When I brought her to my house the first time I saw her, I thought she was the most stupidest girl I ever met. The next day I started seeing her a little differently. I started liking her before we kiss and than when we did, it became clear that I liked her. You must think I'm an idiot." he added.

"No, I don't." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto surprised. Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Now! I'm willing to help you with this." Yamamoto said.

"I don't need your help!" Gokudera said.

"Haha." Yamamoto laughed. "Tomorrow walk next to Minori at the festival! It could be your guy's first date!" he put his arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch me baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed and moved his arm. He waved goodbye to Gokudera and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Tsuna! Let's eat inside today." Yamamoto said.

It's lunch time and the group was thinking of where to eat.

"Alright." he said.

Tsuna turned his desk around while Yamamoto and Gokudera moved two desk next to Minori's. They all got out their lunch and started eating.

"Tsuna-kun!" a voice said.

Tsuna looked up. Kyoko was standing there, smiling.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said. _'She looks as cute as usual!'_ he thought.

"Are you guys going to the festival?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah! We can all meet up at my house and go together!" Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah!" Kyoko smiled.

_'Kyoko-chan is so cute!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Festival?" Minori asked.

The three boys and Kyoko looked at Minori.

"Yeah there's one tonight." Tsuna said.

"Are you going to come? It's really fun and the fireworks are great." Kyoko asked.

Minori thought for a bit and nodded. She went with Kyoko and sat with her and Hana. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"What are you looking at?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto just laughed. For the rest of the lunch time Yamamoto was laughing at Gokudera, and Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto while Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

* * *

**Author Note: It's a short chapter but I hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I been having writers block.

Anyways, here's chapter 6. The characters are a bit OOC.

Hope you like it though.

* * *

When Nana heard knocking on the door, she put the plates on the table and went to the front door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hello Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." Nana said.

"Hey Mama, is Tsuna ready?" Yamamoto asked.

"I believe so. Let's me call him." Nana went to the stairway. "Tsu-kun! Your friends are here!" She yelled.

"Be right there!" Tsuna came running downstairs.

Unfortunately, he tripped on his shoelace and rolled down the stairs. Nana moved just in time so she didn't get hurt. Gokudera started freaking out. He ran to Tsuna and helped him up.

"Owie." Tsuna said.

"Are you okay Juudime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna nodded. The three said goodbye to Nana and went outside. Waiting for them were Kyoko, Ryohei, Minori and Mukuro. Ryohei was telling Minori and Mukuro the greatness about boxing and how they should join. Kyoko was just standing there, listening. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera went over to them.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei stopped talking about boxing and they all looked at Tsuna.

"WE ARE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Don't yell Lawn head!" Gokudera yelled back.

Tsuna stopped the two before they continued. Once they were calmed down, the group started walking. Tsuna and Kyoko were walking next to each other. Tsuna had slight pink cheeks. Yamamoto and Gokudera were in a huge argument. Yamamoto was telling Gokudera to go walk next to Minori, while Gokudera was against the whole thing. He looked at Minori every once in a while. Mukuro and Minori were still listening to Ryohei.

"You two should join to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

"Kufufu, boxing isn't my thing." Mukuro said.

"Why not?" Ryohei asked.

Mukuro simply shrugged. Minori said she would but she doesn't know how to box. Ryohei offered to teach her, which made Minori smiled and accept it. When they got to the festival, Minori disappeared from Ryohei's side and went to the cotton candy stand. Kyoko, Tsuna and Ryohei went to play games. While Gokudera was still arguing with Yamamoto.

"No!" Gokudera yelled.

"Come on. Why not?" Yamamoto asked.

"I told you I didn't need your help!" Gokudera said.

"Kufufu, the smoking bomb is crushing on the little girl." Mukuro said.

"Shut up I am not! Why are you even here?" Gokudera asked.

"It gets boring at home." Mukuro shrugged. "I want to see if Hibari Kyoya is around." He added.

"Then go look for him somewhere else!" Gokudera growled.

"Now, now." Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder.

Mukuro laughed and disappeared. Gokudera started cursing under his breathe. Yamamoto laughed. The two started walking looking for everyone else. When they found them, Tsuna was throwing basketballs trying to make it in the basket. He got the first one in, missed the second, but got the last one in. He won a small bunny and gave it to Kyoko.

"Thanks Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko got the bunny and smiled.

Tsuna blushed and nodded. Ryohei was cheering about Tsuna's win.

"Juudime!/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled as they ran towards Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at them and waved. The two boys got to them. The group started walking around. Tsuna and Kyoko walked in front of the other three boys. Yamamoto and Ryohei were deep into a conversation while Gokudera was looking around. Tsuna looked back at him.

"Is something wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Nothing. Just making sure that pineapple freak doesn't try to hurt you." he said.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth to say something but Ryohei interrupted him.

"LET'S GO TO THE SHRINE FOR THE FIREWORKS!" Ryohei cheered.

The group agreed. They went to the shrine and sat down in the grass. Kyoko, Tsuna and Ryohei sat down in front and Yamamoto and Gokudera sat behind them.

"The fireworks haven't started yet, you should go find Minori." Yamamoto whispered.

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled.

"Hahahaha! Lambo-san has arrived!" Lambo cheered.

Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin and Reborn joined them. They all sat down. After a minute, the fireworks started. The group had fun. After the fireworks, they stood up.

"Let's go home." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head.

"Owie!" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Juudime!" Gokudera went over to Tsuna.

Kyoko smiled at them. Ryohei went over her and told them they had to go. The two siblings said goodbye to Tsuna and left. Everyone else started walking down the steps. At the bottom was a group of guys surrounding a girl. They were touching her hair and grabbing her hand trying to pull her to them. The group stopped when they noticed who it was the girl, it was Minori. She was slapping their hands away.

"Oi Tsuna, go help her!" Reborn said.

"Eh? Why me?" Tsuna said.

"Your the boss!" Reborn kicked Tsuna's head.

Tsuna fell down the steps and landed in front of Minori. The group of boys looked at him and laughed.

"Stupid Tsuna came to rescue this girl. Haha, let's just go." one of the guys said.

The others agreed and the group of boys left. Minori helped Tsuna up.

"Are you okay Juudime?" Gokudera asked.

The group ran down to see if Tsuna was okay. Tsuna nodded. After Gokudera went through his _'I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Juudime.'_ phase, they started walking. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Minori walked with Tsuna and them to his house. The three said goodnight and started walking home after Tsuna told Minori to be careful.

"Minori, are you okay? Those guys didn't hurt you or anything right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nope they didn't hurt me, but they ruined my cotton candy." Minori said.

"Your worried about your cotton candy?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah I love cotton candy." Minori smiled.

"Stupid girl." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto laughed and said goodbye. He left. It was quiet between Minori and Gokudera.

"Well, I'm heading home. Your boring." Minori started walking the other way.

"Hey! Don't walk off by yourself!" Gokudera followed Minori.

"Well then talk." Minori said.

"About what?"

"How your a doggy in disguises."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

The two teens kept arguing. They stopped when they got to the hotel. Minori said good bye and was about to go inside but Gokudera got her wrist. Minori looked at the boy surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. Just be careful, I don't want Juudime to get hurt again." Gokudera said.

"Yes sir." Minori said.

"Don't call me that!"

"...Yes ma'am."

Minori pulled her wrist away and was about to go inside again but for the second time, Gokudera got her wrist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Minori's eyes went wide and her face went red. Gokudera pulled away and looked at her. He didn't realize what he did until he saw Minori's face. It wasn't their first kiss but it seems like it is. The two quickly said goodbye and went their separate way. Gokudera went home and Minori went in her hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter 7. Characters are OOC.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Tsuna knew something was wrong with Gokudera and Minori. Ever since the day festival, the two have been acting weird. A week has past but they never looked at each other. When they did, their faces would turn red then they would look away quickly. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to know what was going on, so during lunch, he asked.

"Nothing Juudime!" Gokudera had a slight blush across his face.

"We learned that kangaroos can jump really high!" Minori said.

Yamamoto laughed. He didn't know what happened but he had a good guess. Tsuna sighed. The bell rang so they went back to class. They sat down and the teacher started teaching them. Tsuna looked at the board confused. He didn't get any of this. The teacher started looking at the students, deciding who to pick. Finally he picked Tsuna.

"Come up to the board and do the problem." the teacher said.

Tsuna nodded and stood up. He went to the board. Tsuna got the chalk and stared at the board.

"Uh...I don't know." Tsuna put the chalk down.

Tsuna went back to his desk and sat down. The teacher called on Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled and went to the board. He picked up the chalk and answered the problem. The teacher said it was right. Yamamoto laughed and went back to his desk. School ended and the four teenagers went to Tsuna's house to hang out.

"Mama, I'm home. My friends are here too." Tsuna said as he opened the door.

They all went inside the house and went to the kitchen. Nana was sitting at the table, eating some cookies. She looked at the teens and smiled.

"I made you cookies also!" she said.

Nana stood up and got a plate that was on the counter. She handed it to Tsuna. They said thanks and went upstairs to Tsuna's room. They sat down around the table and started eating the cookies. The cookies were animal shaped.

"There so good!" Minori and Yamamoto said.

"Yeah." Gokudera agreed with them.

Tsuna nodded. Nana came in and put glasses of milk on the table.

"Thank you." the four teens said.

Nana smiled and left the room. The room was filled with silence for a while. All until Bianchi came in the room. She had her sunglasses on so Gokudera didn't pass out. She looked at Minori.

"I want to talk to you." Bianchi said.

Bianchi grabbed Minori's wrist and dragged her out of the room. The three boys looked at each other confused. They got up and went downstairs quietly. They all stopped at the last three steps and listen into Bianchi's and Minor's conversation.

"You kissed my little brother the night of the festival?" Bianchi asked.

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at Gokudera, who's face was red.

"You two kissed?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera slowly nodded. Yamamoto laughed quietly. They listen to the girls' conversation again.

"I'm happy he found someone!" Bianchi said.

The three boys' eyes went wide. Gokudera let out a huge "What?" which was a huge mistake. Bianchi came out of the kitchen and glared at the three boys. They started running upstairs when Bianchi started throwing her famous poison cooking at them. Luckily for the boys, none of the food touched them. When they got to Tsuna's room, Yamamoto shut the door and they all sat down around the table.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at Gokudera once again. Tsuna looked a bit hurt since his best friend didn't tell him. Gokudera went on top of the table and bowed to Tsuna. He apologized for not telling him and said that he didn't understand what was happening to him.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, hoping that the silver haired boy would get off the table.

Gokudera nodded and sat back on the floor. He told Tsuna and Yamamoto what happened that night. Yamamoto and Tsuna told Gokudera that they were happy for him. Upon hearing those words, from Tsuna, he burst into tears and bowed. He thanked Tsuna. A while later, Minori and Bianchi came back in the room. Minori's face was as red as a tomato, probably even redder.

"Go on." Bianchi said.

"...I don't wanna." Minori complained.

Bianchi shot her a glare which sent shivers down Minori's back.

"Fine." Minori took a deep breath in.

"Get on with it!" Gokudera said getting impatient.

"Now, now. Let her take her time." Yamamoto said.

"...Gokuderawillyougooutwithme?" Minori said in one breath.

"What?" the three boys asked.

They all looked at her confused. They all didn't understand what she just said. Even Bianchi was confused and she knew what she asked him.

"...Will you go out with me, Gokudera?" Minori said slower this time.

Gokudera's eyes went wide and he had red cheeks. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Reborn. The infant was coming down from the ceiling, dressed as cupid. Leon was his bow.

"Reborn!/Reborn-san!" Tsuna, Bianchi and Gokudera said.

Yamamoto laughed a bit.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Just setting the mood." Reborn got down from the wire.

The infant was standing on one foot, in the middle of the table. He had the bow pointed at Tsuna.

"Hahi!" Tsuna squealed.

"As boss, you are to provide Gokudera and Minori a five star date!" Reborn said.

"Haha sounds fun. I'll help Tsuna." Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna.

"Oi! Don't touch Juudime!" Gokudera said.

Reborn pointed the bow at Gokudera and told him to go get a new outfit before he shot him.

"Um...Gokudera doesn't need to wear a fancy outfit." Minori said. "As long as he wears clothes, it's good." she added.

Reborn smirked and pointed the bow at Minori. He shot an arrow at her but Minori barely ducked in time.

"Never mind, listen to what Reborn says." Minori said.

Both, Minori and Gokudera ran out of the room. Bianchi smiled and went downstairs to help Nana with dinner. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"Do I have to provide them with a five star date?" he asked.

"Yes, or I'll shoot you also." Reborn smirked.

"Hahi!" Tsuna cried.

Tsuna and Yamamoto started thinking of plans for their friends' date. They had papers all over the table with plans. Reborn looked at them and switched back into his normal suit and hat. Leon was resting on his hat. While working, Haru and Kyoko came by.

"Tsuna-san! Yamamoto-san!" Haru said when she came in Tsuna's room.

"Hello." Kyoko smiled.

The two looked at girls and waved. They sat down at the table and looked at the papers. Yamamoto told them that they had to plan a five star date for Gokudera and Minori. The two girls asked if they can help and the two boys quickly agreed. The figured having a girl help them would make it a lot easy. They were right, kind of.

All four of them realized that they couldn't plan a date since they didn't know what Gokudera and Minori had in common.

"I asked Minori-chan what a perfect date for her would be a couple days ago." Kyoko said.

"Eh? What she say?" Tsuna asked.

"She said a picnic in a graveyard." Kyoko said.

_'Eh? What kind of date is that?' _Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't think Gokudera would like that." he said.

"Then how about a picnic at the beach?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! When they finish eating, they could walk along the shore!" Kyoko said.

"It does sound good." Tsuna wrote the idea on a paper.

They continued thinking of ideas. Haru suggested that they buy tickets for the amusement park but Tsuna said that it would be a bad idea since Minori would probably run off. Then Yamamoto suggested that they go to a movie then go to his dad's restaurant to eat. The other three agreed to that. Yamamoto, Haru, and Kyoko stood up. They said goodbye and left. Tsuna stood up and looked at Reborn, who was already sleeping. Tsuna sighed and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hahaha! Lambo-san has come to rescue everyone!" the little baby cow burst in the room.

The five girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Lambo. Lambo looked at them and backed away. He smiled weakly and shut the door as he left. The five girls looked at each other then continued doing what they were doing. Which was getting Minori ready for her date with Gokudera.

The thing is, it's not for another six hours. Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko and I-pin burst into Minori's hotel room at ten in the morning just to get her ready. Haru and Kyoko were going threw her closet, looking at her clothes, trying to find a good outfit.

Bianchi was putting her hair up different ways, while I-pin found pictures in the magazine and showed it to her. Minori was sitting on the chair, arms crossed and mad for being disturbed.

"We found an outfit Bianchi-san!" Haru cheerfully said.

"That's good. Show me." Bianchi looked at them.

Haru and Kyoko looked at each other then smiled. They showed it. Bianchi got the outfit and got Minori's arm. She led the young girl in the bathroom and pushed the clothes into her hands before shutting the door.

* * *

"Why are you following me, Baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

The baseball boy laughed, making Gokudera madder.

"Haha I'm not. I just need to make sure you have these for Minori!"

Yamamoto held out a bouquet of flowers. Gokudera muttered thanks under his breath and took the bouquet. As Gokudera walked away, Yamamoto waved and said how he'll see Gokudera at the restaurant. Gokudera got to the hotel, to find Minori standing in front of the building.

Minori was wearing a pink skirt, black and pink striped shirt and a pink puff vest. Her hair was loose and straightened out. Gokudera blushed a bit then went to her.

"Your late." Minori looked at him.

"Tsk. At least I came. Here."

Gokudera through the bouquet at Minori, who caught it then handed it to the guy who opens the door.

"Hold this until I get back." she told him.

The two teens began walking to the movie theater. When they got there, Gokudera bought the tickets and Minori bought the snacks. They went into the theater and sat in the back. They kept quiet the whole time, and only spoke when they ran out of snacks.

* * *

The movie let out and the two went to Yamamoto's restaurant. Inside the building, it was loud. This make Gokudera and Minori curious and they ran inside. Upon entering the building, they saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi, and Reborn there. All wearing a chief outfit.

"Hello! Welcome!" Tsuyoshi smiled.

Minori waved a bit. Gokudera ran to Tsuna.

"Juudime! Why are you wearing that outfit?" Gokudera asked.

Before Tsuna could answer, Yamamoto put his arm around the Vongola boss's shoulders and smiled.

"He's helping out with your date. He's going to be the waiter!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. Reborn says its training." Tsuna said.

"It is. Gokudera is part of your family and as boss, your to help with his date." Reborn said.

The little infant was stuffing his face with some sushi. Gokudera and Minori sat down at a table after they told Tsuyoshi what they wanted. Tsuna put the plates on the table, with out tripping. Even though he was about to since Reborn tried to trip him.

While eating, everyone started talking to each other. About nothing in particular. After an hour or so, Gokudera claimed not to be able to stand watching Tsuna be the waiter and took over. He made Tsuna sit down and began serving him.

Yamamoto went to Minori and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"How's your date going?" he asked.

"Tsuna stole my date so I don't know." Minori smiled.

Yamamoto laughed and ruffled Minori's hair. Not intending to, she slapped his hand away. Yamamoto looked at her.

"Sorry, I don't like people doing that." Minori lied as she looked at the table.

The only person she would ever let ruffle her hair is her brother. Mostly because if she didn't, he would tackle her down and ruffle her hair until it was in knots.

"Haha it's okay." Yamamoto laughed.

Minori looked at Yamamoto and smiled. He reminded her of her brother a bit. Carefree and always happy.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block again.**

**I'll try and update soon. Sorry for short chapter, the next one will be long.**

**Characters might be OOC, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **I know I haven't updated in months but I couldn't think on how to write this chapter.

I wrote it long like I said I was and I really hope you guys like it and the new characters you're going to meet. Enjoy~

* * *

Gokudera tied his hair up and put his glasses on. He picked up the piece of paper from the coffee table and looked at it. Minori, who was sitting next to him, looked at his ponytail with a smile. She leaned over the couch and reached towards her desk.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, she opened them and was about to cut his hair, but he noticed. Minori quickly hid the scissors behind her and smiled innocently.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Tsk. Damn brat."

Gokudera went back to looking at the paper. Minori took out the scissors and tried cutting his hair again. She got a bit off but Gokudera grabbed her wrist, making her drop the scissors.

"What are you trying to do?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing I swear!"

"Liar!"

"Fine I'll tell you. I wanted to know if your ponytail was actually your doggy tail. So I planned on cutting it to see if it hurt you."

"Tsk. I thought you would stop with that."

"Hey, just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to stop saying something that is very obviously true."

Gokudera "tsked" once again, making Minori laugh.

"Hey! Quiet down and let's get back to work!" Gokudera said.

"Oh, I don't need your help though."

Gokudera looked at the girl, who was now giving him a wide smile.

"Then why did you call me over?"

"Boredom. Let's go for a walk!"

Gokudera groaned as they stood up and put their coats on. Walking down the staircase, the young couple bumped into Tsuna.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, Minori." Tsuna waved.

"Hello." Minori smiled. "Want to join us?"

"Sure!" Tsuna smiled.

The three teens walked out of the building and headed to Yamamoto's place to pick him up.

"Hey Tsuna, we need to find you a girlfriend."

Minori put her arm around the brunettes shoulder. Tsuna blushed a bit.

"W-why do you say that?" He chuckled nervously.

"You need a girl in your life and I don't mean your mother. I mean a girl who loves you." Minori smiled.

"Juudaime doesn't need a girlfriend!" Gokudera snapped.

"Fine. We'll find him a boyfriend. How about Yamamoto?" Minori smiled even more widely.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at her horrified. Minori glanced at Gokudera then at Tsuna.

"Don't look at me that way! Gokudera said you didn't need a girlfriend so I figured you were gay."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gokudera said.

"Alright. If you say so." Minori stopped.

The two boys stopped with her and looked at her. Minori looked around.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna looked at her with concern.

"N-nothing. Just my imagination I guess."

"Tsk. Don't waste our time with you imagination."

Minori hit Gokudera's arm and they began walking again. They got to Yamamoto's and went inside the restaurant.

"Welcome!" Tsuyoshi greeted them.

"Hello!" The teens replied as they sat on the stools.

"Takeshi! Your friends are here!" Tsuyoshi called.

"That looks good." Minori looked at sushi and licked her lips. "What kind is it?"

"That's Sashimi. Want some?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Minori nodded. Tsuyoshi handed her a small plate with sashimi on it as Yamamoto came down. He looked at his friends and smiled.

"Hello!" He went behind the counter with his father.

"Hey Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

Gokudera just groaned. Yamamoto laughed.

"Now, now." He smiled.

"More please." Minori looked at the father and son.

"Which kind?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Surprise me." The girl said.

"This one is good." Yamamoto handed her a plate of different sushi.

"I'll be back. Take care of the place for me."

Tsuyoshi took off his apron and gave it to Yamamoto.

"Okay."

Yamamoto put it on as his father left. The four teens started talking about various things. About ten minutes later, a boy about nineteen entered the place. The four teens looked at him. Minori bit her lip and faced back to the sushi, letting her hair fall in her face.

"Welcome!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ugh friendly people." The boy muttered to himself.

The boy sat down on a stool away from them. He looked at the sushi and pointed at one of them.

"I want that one, that one and that one."

Yamamoto laughed as he got the sushi.

"What are they called?" The boy asked.

"Maki, Masu and Mirin." Yamamoto said.

The boy looked at the plate sitting in front of him.

"Maki is really good…" Tsuna pointed out.

The boy looked at him. He smiled.

"I guess I'll try that one first."

"Your Italian right?" Gokudera glared at the boy.

The boy looked at him and swallowed down the Maki.

"Yes I am. Did my accent give me away?"

"Tsk of course it did." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Oh boo." The boy stuffed his mouth with the other two sushi.

"What part of Italy did you come from?" Yamamoto asked.

"La Verna. It's in a mountain range called Mount Penna." The boy said.

"Cool!" Yamamoto laughed a bit.

Tsuna looked at the boy. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from him yet he felt like he can trust him. He turned to Minori, who was poking at her sushi. From his hyper intuition he felt her being scared but of what?

"Oh boo, I have to get going."

The boy stood up and paid for the sushi.

"It was nice meeting you all. I didn't catch your guys' names. I'm Marcello."

"I'm Takeshi, that's Tsuna, Minori and Gokudera."

Marcello looked at the teens and smiled.

"Pleasure. I'm sure we will all be meeting again sometime soon."

With that, Marcello went out.

"I don't like him." Gokudera said.

"Why not?" Yamamoto and Tsuna asked.

"Just don't. He kept looking at Minori weird. Tsk. Damn brat why didn't you say something to him." Gokudera said.

"Because I don't talk to idiots." Minori looked at him. "Wait. Never mind. I forgot I talk to you."

"Tsk, don't call me an idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna looked at them and smiled. He was happy to see Minori relaxed and cheerful again. He still couldn't help but wonder why Marcello's presence made her uncomfortable. He decided to ask when they were alone. So for now, he just joined in their conversation.

* * *

~*-A day later-*~

~*-La Verna, Luna Headquarters-*~

"Don't you dare talk back to me Emilio Luna!" His mother shouted as she held back the temptation to hit her oldest and only son. "Just because your sister is gone, doesn't give you the right to act like her! Her leaving us is the best thing that probably ever happened!"

Emilio narrowed his eyes at his mother before shoving his hands in his black leather coat and walking out the room. Two months. That's how long his little twin sister has been gone. He felt strange for the whole time. Everyone has been saying he has been acting like Minori more and more everyday.

Back talking, ignoring, and daydreaming while he's supposed to be doing his work. Yet, Emilio didn't care what they said about him. Though he won't stand if someone says something about his sister. Emilio was always the one to protect her. Even though she claims to never need it. But, he knew she secretly like it.

Walking to his office, he took a detour and stopped in his and Minori's room. They had always shared a room since they were little. Emilio went to Minori's side of the room. It was painted black. She had her bed lined up in the middle of the wall, a night stand on the left and a desk on the right.

Their private bathroom was a few feet away from her desk. He side was always neat.

"I like my things clean. You should try it." Minori would always say.

Emilio smiled. He looked at his side of the room. It was like Minori's but the walls were painted white and was messier. The furniture was lined up with hers, in the same order as well. Across the bathroom door was the closet door. In the back wall, was the window leading to the balcony.

Emilio laid on his bed. As he hugged his pillow, the bedroom door busted opened. Emilio looked over there. Standing there was his lovable, hyperactive, one of his best friends since he started school and sun guardian, Tosh. Tosh skipped over to his boss.

"Hey Tosh. What do you need?" Emilio asked.

"I got some good news, Bossy!" Tosh smiled.

Emilio motioned Tosh to continue talking.

"Marcello found Minori!"

Emilio quickly sat up and gripped Tosh's shirt. Tosh gulped. Half afraid he was going to get beat, and half afraid he was disappointing his boss.

"Where?"

"Japan with the Vongola Family in a city called Namimori."

"Get the rest of the guardians and meet me in my office."

* * *

"Minori being with the Vongola Family is wrong! It has to be! Vongola Nono told me that all his men said she wasn't with any of them." Emilio slammed his hands onto his desk.

"Well it seems that one of the men lied." Marcello, the cloud guardian, spoke as he looked out the window. "I know what I saw boss."

"Tell me what you saw again!" Emilio said.

"She was sitting in a restaurant with Vongola Decimo and his guardians I guess." Marcello yawned.

"How did you know it was her? It could have been anyone." Jun, the rain guardian, asked.

"How many Italian girls do you know that is named Minori?" Marcello asked.

"One." Jun bit his lip.

"Exactly."

"What do we do now?" Ciro, the lighting guardian, looked up from his cell phone.

Emilio looked at his guardians. They were all looking at him for their next movement.

"I haven't exactly thought of that yet." Emilio bit his lip.

"We know what we can do!" Jun and Tosh jumped up and down.

"Tell me." Emilio looked at them.

"Well, boss, Vincentio and Marcello can go the Japan and give them an invitation to the greatest ball ever!" Jun smiled.

"We're having a ball?" Celio, the mist guardian, looked at Jun.

"Yes. While boss and them are in Japan, the four of us are going to plan a perfect ball!" Jun smiled more.

"It can even be a black and white ball!" Tosh said.

The two boys kept talking about the ball. They were writing on the walls about what there were going to have and how they were going to have everything.

"You know boss, that isn't a bad idea." Vincentio, the storm guardian, looked at Emilio.

"Yes it is. Vincentio and Marcello, pack your bags. We're going to Japan first thing in the morning."


End file.
